


Safe & Sound

by larrysmiling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Army, M/M, Mpreg, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysmiling/pseuds/larrysmiling
Summary: Harry finalmente cumprira seu tempo servindo o exército, esquecendo qualquer plano de se alistar novamente ao chegar em casa e conhecer seu novo futuro.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 1





	1. Just close your eyes

* * *

_ Esse book contém menções de gravidez masculina, nada extremamente detalhado porém se você não gosta então se sinta livre para sair. Eu entendo que isso não é muito legal para algumas pessoas e cada um tem seu gosto, não vou forçar ninguém à ler obviamente, mas também não aceito comentários rudes pois  _ **_ estão avisados. _ **

* * *

Harry sentia seu cabelo grudar de uma forma nojenta por toda sua nuca, apesar de ter se acostumado com o calor depois de sete anos tendo que viver nessas condições, a sensação de parecer estar sempre sujo é... A pior de todas.

Apesar de irritado com o suor e sol escaldante, Harry não consegue parar de pensar em como estaria indo para casa de madrugada, esse pensamento não larga sua mente faz quase um mês.

Ele voltaria para seu chuveiro, o flat silencioso e aconchegante diferente do sofrimento e barulho constantemente rodeando-o, suas roupas limpas, sua cama - Porra, sua cama, _sim_ \- e para seu marido. Seu marido e filho.

 _Seu marido e seu filho_.

Quando Harry partira por sabe-se lá qual vez de sua carreira com destino ao Afeganistão, seria a quinta vez deixando Louis Tomlinson para trás, muito bem grávido de dois meses prestes à fazer a primeira ultrassom, o marido assegurou que iria ficar bem com ajuda de sua mãe e sogra, Harry não poderia fazer muita coisa já que estava alistado e precisava cumprir seus deveres, tendo que se agarrar nisso, em uma fé cega de que tudo estaria bem quando ele voltasse para casa.

Durante esse ano tudo que Harry recebera por correio foi uma foto de Louis e sua barriga maravilhosa perdida em um longo sweater, seu sorriso gigante enquanto comia sorvete direto do pote eram capaz de ser vistos até quando Harry fechava os olhos por segundos ao atirar, no verso da foto havia escrito " _ele está parecendo uma bolinha, lindo. - Niall_ " e uma carta anexada com palavras maravilhosas de todos os amigos, no final a letra feia e quase inteligível de sua pequena bolinha " _Volte para casa salvo, amor. Nós te amamos_."

Seu filho agora está provavelmente cinco meses, Harry nunca viu seu rostinho ou escutou sua risada, nunca viu Louis com o pequeno corpo pressionado ao seu ou pôs o bebê para dormir. Era mais do que normal ele estar contando as horas até voltar para casa.

\- Então, Tomlinson? Pronto para voltar? - Seu melhor amigo Liam indagou, um dos motivos de Harry não ter sido atingido por tiros ou bombas inúmeras vezes.

\- Meus dedos estão tremendo desde semana passada. Não acho seguro me deixarem perto de armas. - Harry brincou, assistindo Liam rir e se sentar ao seu lado enquanto puxava uma foto surrava e quase rasgada no meio de Zayn, seu namorado.

\- Você acha que Zayn está sendo uma babá legal para seu garotão, H? - Payne indagou, ainda sorrindo para a foto enquanto os outros soldados rodavam a base atrás de seus pertences, uma euforia gigante tomando conta de todos. - Ainda queria saber como você tem tanta certeza que é um garoto, Louis não te disse nada.

\- Da última vez que consegui ligar para Louis ele disse que tudo o que Zayn fez foi arranjar um peixinho alegando "desestressar" o ambiente, que morreu dois dias depois. - Harry riu, tentando não começar a chorar com o calor familiar e a mistura de emoções. A saudade depois de alguns meses se torna a arma mais poderosa contra todos os soldados que tem algo precioso esperando-os em casa, acredite. - Eu não sei se é um garoto, só sinto... Não sei explicar.

\- Não vou me realistar, H. - Liam disse baixo depois de um tempo só observando os colegas rodarem e brincarem em volta. - Zayn quer começar uma família e eu não quero mais cinco anos fazendo isso depois de sete anos completos rodando campos de ataques e bases que mudam continuamente. Não mais.

Sete anos atrás quando Harry e Liam se graduaram no ensino médio com 17 anos e milhões de sonhos, tudo o que eles queriam era servir o país e serem chamados de heróis, seguir os passos dos pais que serviram ao exército por anos e mais anos, viram coisas inimagináveis, salvaram vidas e protegeram vilas inteiras de pessoas contra ataques. Esse era o sonho deles. Viver para a segurança do país.

Harry não sabe dizer exatamente o momento, mas quando se deu por conta estava recebendo treinamento para ser fuzileiro juntamente com Liam, não demorando muito até entrar na infantaria e passar anos e mais anos constantemente mudando entre o acampamento e campos de batalha, vasculhando e checando perímetro inteiro antes que os outros soldados pudessem se aproximar.

Em uma das férias os amigos resolveram voltar para casa devido ao tempo relativamente longo de intervalo, já tendo completado um ano de serviço na infantaria. Harry foi convidado para uma festa de aniversário juntamente com Niall e lá conheceu o professor de inglês e futuro marido, Louis Tomlinson.

Fora de princípio um amor de verão que acabou durando quatro anos, caloroso e animado, dias ensolarados passados na praia, sorvetes, sexo quente na casa dos pais, drinks gelados nas noites amenas e beijos. _Milhões_ de beijos.

Liam conheceu Zayn em uma noite dos garotos, Malik é melhor amigo de Louis e Liam é o gêmeo siamês de Harry. Eles também não demoraram para clicar e virarem algo duradouro.

Conhecer os dois mudou a visão dos amigos com relação à continuarem servindo o país, Harry sempre sentiu isso, mas esta era a primeira vez que um dos dois falava em voz alta.

\- Eu sei que esse era nosso sonho, passar anos e mais anos nas forças armadas. Mas nós tínhamos dezessete anos e nada que nos puxasse e colocasse nossos pés na terra. Agora temos. Você, principalmente. - Liam suspirou, colocando a foto de Zayn em seu bolso novamente. - Eu ficaria se você decidisse que iria se alistar novamente, nunca te deixaria nisso sozinho, mas você não vai. E eu não vou voltar para cá sem você também, nem deixarei Zayn.

Harry sorriu, olhando para o amigo.

\- Você me ama o suficiente para entrar na faculdade comigo? Sei lá, gastronomia.

Payne riu e assentiu levemente, passando os dedos na testa.

\- Teremos que trabalhar bastante para conseguir dinheiro e comprar aparelhos auditivos, acha que ser gastrônomos dá conta?

\- Yup. Além de te garantir com toda certeza um anel de noivado, no mínimo. - Harry provocou. - Não dizem que se deve conquistar pelo paladar?

\- Seu bebê iria te adorar. "Ex soldado de infantaria, surdo do ouvido esquerdo e atual gastrônomo, meu papai é melhor do que o de vocês!"

\- Meu garotão... _Céus_ , Liam. Como ele deve ser? - Harry novamente estava segurando as lágrimas, tentando pensar em como nascera sua pequena bolinha, se seus cabelos são claros ou escuros, qual cor de seus olhos, o tamanho de seus dedinhos, o som da risada e do choro.

\- Com toda certeza lindo. E saudável. - Liam sorriu, batendo em seu joelho e levantando da cama desconfortável e surrada. - Ou linda.

\- Ou linda. Se for uma menina eu aposto que Louis está todo papai coruja e ciumento. - Harry passou os dedos nos olhos. - _Droga_...

\- Vamos dar uma volta e tirar esses pensamentos que te deixam cabisbaixo porque só faltam mais algumas horas e acho que dormir é impossível.

Aquela noite e boa parte da madrugada serviram quase como uma despedida para todos, a maioria não iria alistar novamente e moravam longe, espalhados por toda América. Eles jogaram futebol, beberam, fizeram até competição de dança e de luta, contaram piadas e Harry adora a maioria dos colegas, todos homens incríveis que acompanham e apoiam um ao outro por longos e longos anos, uma grande família.

O auge da noite e provavelmente todos os anos juntos, para Harry, foi quando todos começaram a aplaudir primeiramente por todos os anos de serviço ao país, depois pela companhia e inúmeras vezes que um salvou a vida do outro, depois pelas noites turbulentas e as divertidas juntos, e então uma salva de palmas para Tomlinson e Greene por serem os novos papais, encerrando com palmas e gritos para todos os amigos que ficaram ao longo do caminho, que infelizmente não puderam ser salvos.

Aquela noite fora como uma etapa nova começando na vida de muitos, principalmente de Harry. E quando eles estavam no avião e Liam havia dormido ao seu lado, Tomlinson finalmente se permitiu fechar os olhos e desmoronar no choro, sentindo muitas emoções ao mesmo tempo e não conseguindo acreditar que ele estava indo conhecer seu bebê e beijar o marido novamente, apesar de vários cortes e um tornozelo quase distendido, Harry está à salvo.

Ele já escapara de bombas, desviara de balas ou levara tiros de raspão, algumas raras vezes ganhou roxos enormes ou alguma costela quebrada com a pressão das balas acertadas em seu colete, mas ele está vivo.

Voltando para _casa_.


	2. The sun'a going down

* * *

** Louis **

É uma graça assistir os gêmeos tentarem sentar e Louis agora criou um certo ritual para colocá-los de bruços no tapete felpudo da sala todas as manhãs para deixar os filhos à vontade, observando-os chutarem as perninhas e bracinhos animados, repetirem as mesmas palavras " _babababa_ " ou " _abuuu_ " enquanto tentam permanecer sentados quando Louis os ajuda.

Esta semana está sendo especial pois Harry está voltando para casa e finalmente irá conhecer os filhos, Louis sente que não consegue dormir há anos de tão ansioso. Ele está extremamente feliz, vendo Thierry e Nicolas aprenderem cada vez mais todos os dias e sabendo que o falta pouco para o marido acompanhar tudo.

Este mês os bebês estavam surpreendendo cada vez mais o pai, aprendendo a rolar, segurar suas cabeças perfeitamente quando alguém os coloca no colo ou na cama, começando a fazer sons que Louis acha a coisa mais linda do mundo, enxergando tudo melhor e ainda acompanhando o som da voz de qualquer pessoa quando os chamam.

Nicolas ainda tem certa preguiça de se desenvolver, tentar ficar de bruços sozinho ou conversar com os brinquedos parece tarefa difícil para ele que prefere assistir desenhos coloridos, enquanto Thierry é um ótimo incentivo e quando começa a "falar" Nicolas acha impossível prestar atenção em seus desenhos e os dois começam uma grande harmonia de " _abababa_ " e " _uuuuuuuh_ "

Hoje estava sendo um dia tão eufórico, véspera da chegada de Harry, que Louis já acordou com vontade de gritar, levando seus gêmeos para passear enquanto o sol estava quentinho o suficiente para não congelar nenhum dedinho ou nariz, o vento frio de inverno sempre começava a bater mais forte quando a tarde se aproximava.

Depois que voltara do parque ele esquentou água para dar banho em seus pacotes, vestiu ambos com pijamas fofinhos e quentes que Anne dera de presente e os colocou nos balanços de bebê que Zayn instalara - Deus o abençoe - no teto da sala, os dois perto da cozinha porém suficientemente longe uns dos outros.

Quando Louis não quer que os dois se distraiam dando impulso com os pézinhos no chão, ele ajusta os assentos para mais alto e balança ocasionalmente até os irmãos pegarem no sono, os corpos pequenos inclinam para qualquer lado do balanço revestido com travesseiros e as perninhas pendem sempre para fora.

Aproveitando a hora da soneca ele continuou arrumar a casa, tendo passado a semana inteira organizando todos os cômodos de forma impecável para a chegada de Harry, querendo tudo perfeito e limpo para quando o marido chegar desesperado por aconchego e cheiro de casa. Sua casa.

Louis havia saído com Niall na tarde passada para comprar alguns porta-retratos e revelar algumas fotos enquanto Zayn cuidava da dupla, agora sentando no chão da sala para colocá-las nas molduras.

Haviam algumas fotos durante sua gravidez, sua barriga quase sempre coberta por hoddies e sweaters grandes, apesar de terem sido sete meses difíceis em níveis inexplicáveis por não ter o marido ao lado depois que ele se fora, Louis nunca se sentia deprimido e estava sempre sorrindo. Ele tivera uma ajuda incrível de sua cunhada Anne e sua mãe Jay, as dores nas costas e pernas eram melhoradas com as mãos precisas de Niall, comidas estranhas em horários estranhos sempre sobraram para Zayn e assim ele conseguiu. Eles conseguiram. Apesar de sentir falta do marido todos as horas, Louis nunca deixou isso abate-lo.

As outras fotos eram de Jay e Anne fazendo o jantar, Niall pintando a barriga de Louis com batom rosa, Zayn dormindo em suas pernas depois de assistir uma temporada inteira de Breaking Bad, a festinha de baby chá que seus alunos fizeram alguns dias antes dele ganhar sua licença e uma especial de Louis chorando os olhos afora ao sentir um dos garotos se mover pela primeira vez.

Ele mal conseguia esperar para preencher as paredes e prateleiras com fotos de seus pequenos e seu grandão juntos.

Louis estava terminando de arrumar a louça na cozinha quando Niall ligou, o toque barulhento e irritante do celular conseguiu acordar Thierry de seu sono leve mesmo depois de Tomlinson praticamente virar ninja para atender.

\- Nialler. - Ele murmurou balançando um pouco os elásticos, mas Thierry não estava mais interessado em dormir, os olhos abrindo cada vez mais.

 _"Tommo! Allo! Onde estão meus bebês favoritos?"_ Niall disse alegre enquanto Louis respirava fundo, recuperando o fôlego e esperando o filho conseguir segurar um mordedor colorido, facilmente se distraindo.

\- Estou aqui e Zayn está em cada, pai.

_"Nem brinque com essas coisas, Louis. Então, tudo pronto para a volta do homem de farda?"_

\- Quase. Ainda preciso terminar de lavar algumas roupas dele que estavam com um cheiro terrível de mofo e pronto. Por quê?

_"Vamos fazer algo, certo? Uma festinha, jantar, ou só um bolo feio daquela padaria da esquina com o nome de Harry e Liam em cima?"_

\- Anne ficou de me ligar mais tarde para falar sobre isso, acho que ela e mamãe estão planejando algo, eu te aviso. Hey, Nialler?

_"Hum?"_

\- Você acha que Harry irá querer me matar por ter guardado segredo o fato de serem gêmeos? Nós tivemos várias ligações, mesmo que de péssima qualidade, e eu nunca mencionei esse detalhe extra. Ele vai chegar em casa achando que é só um. - Louis lembra que alguns meses atrás essa ideia era ótima, imaginando a reação de Harry ao ver dois pequenos Tomlinsons de grandes olhos verdes, mas agora ele está com um pouco de medo, para ser sincero.

_"Vai ser uma surpresa, claro, mas Harry sempre soube que isso poderia ser uma possibilidade considerando o histórico da sua família eLouis, ele adora crianças! Imagina como ficará ao entrar na cabeça que ele tem dois?"_

\- Acho que ele irá me matar por ter tido quase um ano para contar e nada ter saído de minha boca, desde a primeira ultrassom ele pergunta durante as ligações e eu só falei uma vez que a bandeirinha é azul. Ainda lembro dele falando que odeia surpresas, que eu sou um ser humano terrível. - Louis riu nervoso, pensando principalmente nos últimos cinco meses e três ligações que ele tivera para contar.

" _Louis. O máximo que aquele cupcake fará é chorar duas vezes mais então relaxe_." Niall fez Louis rir, assentindo para ninguém ao lembrar que isto é uma chamada.

\- Nialler?

" _Yup!_ "

\- Você acha que eu ainda estou muito... Grávido? - Louis indagou, se olhando atentamente no espelho preso na final do corredor, os dedos circulando a pele de seu quadril ainda voltando ao normal depois da gravidez, nenhuma estria graças as massagens diárias com cremes consistentes que ele recebia de Niall ou Anne.

Desde que os gêmeos nasceram Louis tem seguido a dieta idiota da doutora Patrícia, mesmo contragosto. Já havia perdido muitos quilos e seu rosto antes redondo como uma bola de basquete voltara a forma normal, mas suas coxas ainda estavam enormes, os quadris continuavam gordinhos, a barriga ainda relativamente flácida e ele nem gosta de comentar sobre sua bunda. Seu peso havia chegado à extremos com mais duas pesssoinhas pesadas dentro da barriga.

 _"Você está lindo, Louis. Essa gravidez te deixou deslumbrante meu amigo, não se preocupe com essas bochechas grandes e coxas gordinhas, você está lindo."_ Niall assegurou, dando uma risada. _"Se estiver preocupado com o que o esposo vai achar então, não fique."_

\- É só que... Que Harry costuma me levantar e rodar por todos os lados, não quero estar pesado... Demais. - Louis murmurou, sorrindo para Nicolas ainda em soninho profundo e Thierry impulsiondo os pés gordinhos no chão para pular com ajuda dos elásticos, dando risadinhas. - Eu sei que o corpo dele aguenta diariamente aquela farda pesada e toneladas de armamento mas... Espera Nialler.

Louis quase caiu tropeçando nos próprios sapatos indo da sala até o corredor na porta, já esperando ser Zayn ou Anne deduzindo pelas batidas fracas que ouvira alguns segundos atrás.

O que Louis não esperava era seu marido parado na soleira com uma mochila grande escorregando por seus ombros, a farda com as plaquinhas TOMLINSON de um lado e US Army do outro parecia mais apertada em seu corpo alto e perceptivelmente mais musculoso do que um ano atrás, o cordão militar balançando com sua respiração descompensada, botas de combate sujando o corredor do prédio e ele estava tão lindo, tão _real_ , que Louis passou quase dois minutos encarando boquiaberto, as lágrimas começando cair antes mesmo de seu cérebro entender a situação.

\- Harry. - Louis engasgou, assistindo o esposo também finalmente reagir e largar a mochila de uma vez para agarra-lo, braços fortes puxando o menor com firmeza e ele é tão _real_.

Louis queria perguntar qual motivo de Harry não ter avisado que iria chegar mais cedo, ou se Anne havia mentido sobre a data para fazer surpresa, mas nada saía por seus lábios, as mãos fechando nas largas costas e os soluços ecoando ao longo do corredor vazio, choro cada vez mais alto.

Harry o carregou depois de chutar a mochila para dentro e fechou a porta, ele não sorria e sua expressão estava tão desesperada, querendo tocar e observar o rosto de Louis, parecendo querer tomar seus detalhes e beijar a vida para fora do corpo do marido.

Louis afastou suas cabeças e segurou o rosto de seu militar entre as mãos, beijando tudo o que os lábios alcançavam e pressionando o dedo de leve nos cortes que pareciam já estar quase sumindo, arranhões e marcas por todos os lados de seu queixo até o pescoço onde a visão ficava limitada.

\- Você está bem? - Louis indagou franco e agitado, levantando o rosto de Harry para beijar seu pescoço onde algumas marcas também sumiam, virando sua cabeça para os lados tentando checar. Harry está em casa, real e à salvo. - Eu senti tanto sua falta, amor. Harry...

O militar ainda não conseguia falar nada, agarrando no marido como se a vida dependesse disso, ainda olhando para Louis como se ele fosse algo maravilhoso e até irreal.

\- Eu te amo tanto. - Foram suas primeiras palavras misturadas à soluços e algo sufocado, suas mãos enormes seguravam o rosto de Louis de forma tão delicada. - Você está maravilhoso, amor. _Maravilhoso_. Sempre esteve.

Então eles se beijaram de verdade, não os pequenos selinhos desesperados de Louis alguns minutos atrás, sua língua contornando o lábio inferior do maior até estarem esfregando lentamente uma contra a outra, um ano sem qualquer tipo de contato além de ligações curtas e falhas, era quase como o primeiro beijo depois de praticamente esquecer o quão mágica a sensação é. Louis ainda acha estar sonhando.

Quando Harry se afastou, o marido conseguia sentir seu coração acelerar mais, a curiosidade misturando com lágrimas e os olhos verdes pareciam tão urgentes. Ele não se sentia nervoso como alguns minutos atrás, nem sabe qual motivo de ter sequer _pensado_ que Harry iria ficar bravo por nunca ter sido avisado ser pai de gêmeos.

\- Pronto? Você tem que fechar os olhos. - Louis sorriu, pondo a mão no braço do marido que soltou uma risada estrangulada e chorosa.

\- Eu não vou conseguir, você sabe disso. - Harry limpou os olhos e Tomlinson assentiu, fazendo um sinal com o dedo para ele virar.

Harry arqueou as costas e deixou o esposo subir, colocando uma mão na parte detrás de seu joelho e a outra firme em sua coxa, Louis movendo as palmas para cobrir seus olhos.

\- Seja sincero, está vendo algo?

\- Nope.

\- Ok. Vire. - Louis instruiu, não achando que Harry iria ter dificuldade para achar a sala mesmo de olhos cobertos. - Para frente... Frente... Pare! Tá, agora um pouquinho para a esquerda, isso! Ótimo, amor.

Thierry ainda quicava as pernas gordinhas, todo babado com o mordedor na boca enquanto falava suas incríveis palavras novas " _abuuuu_ ", e Louis sentiu algumas lágrimas molharem seu dedo, apertando mais os braços em volta do esposo.

Nicolas não dava nem sinais de que iria acordar apesar de sua nova posição não parecer muito confortável, seus lábios moviam inconscientemente como se estivesse mamando e Louis imaginou que talvez esse fosse os sonhos dos bebês, o dia inteiro mamando sem ficarem cheios e cansarem os pais.

\- Eu tenho uma supresa. - Louis murmurou, beijando a nuca de Harry que soluçou e assentiu lentamente. - Não te contei antes porque eu queria que fosse uma surpresa para você também. Lembra quando nós estávamos escolhendo nomes, quando nem sabíamos o sexo ainda?

\- Lembro. - Harry murmurou em um tom rouco e embargado, chamando atenção de Thierry. - Fizemos uma listinha com alguns nomes para os dois sexos... Você quase me bateu por sugerir Darcy.

Louis riu e fez careta para o filho, fazendo-o dar uma risada gostosa e pular novamente, rodando para todos os lados.

\- Thierry diga oi para o papai. - Louis chamou, o bebê não entendeu nada além de seu nome mas deu um sorriso e continuou pulando. Tomlinson retirou suas palmas de uma vez, secando os olhos de Harry no processo. - Eu tive que selecionar _dois_ nomes daquela listinha.

Então ele desceu das costas do esposo e assistiu sua reação, dando alguns passos para trás enquanto Harry via os filhos pela primeira vez, suas lágrimas descendo com tanta frequência que nem escorriam para seu queixo antes de caírem livres no chão ou em sua roupa.

Harry soluçou alto e escorregou de joelhos para o chão, escondendo o rosto nas palmas enquanto Louis sentia o coração apertar. Sempre fora o sonho desse homem ser pai, todos eram capaz de ver como Harry adora se rodear de crianças, cuidar dos filhos dos amigos sempre que tem chance, segurar bebês como se fossem dele no colo, Louis sempre via como seus olhos brilhavam para os pequeninos então nem sabe explicar qual a sensação de poder ter lhe dado dois.

Ele precisou quase dois minutos inteiros chorando e tentando limpar o rosto antes de se erguer e andar até os dois, Thierry ainda observava atento devorando seu brinquedo.

\- _Gêmeos_ , Louis. Nós temos... Nós temos gêmeos. - Harry soluçou, se sentando na frente de Thierry com as bochechas e queixo cobertos de baba, um sorriso bobão no rosto direcionado ao pai.

Louis se aproximou e sentou no espaço entre os balanços, virando para Nicolas e tocando delicado no seu rostinho para tentar acordá-lo devagar.

\- Esse é Thierry e este é o Nicolas. - Louis murmurou, tentando afastar o corpo do bebê para pegar uma fralda e limpar o rosto babado do irmão.

\- Nicolas. - Harry sussurrou, sorrindo em meio as lágrimas e esticando os braços para tocar as bochechas dos dois, fechando os olhos com força. - Você não sabe o quanto eu sonhei com isso, baby. _Deus_ , vocês são lindos. São _dois_!

\- Eu não acredito que você não me avisou que viria hoje, Nicolas nem abre os olhos, se eu soubesse teria colocado a soneca para mais cedo! - Louis lamentou, tocando as bochechas do filho mais novo e ganhando somente mais sucção imaginária. - Hey preguiçoso do pai, você tem que acordar...

Harry tirou Thierry do balanço e o apertou contra seus braços, parecendo não acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Louis deixou ele ter seu momento, desistindo de acordar Nicolas e desconectando o balanço dos elásticos, retirando o filho de dentro para deitá-lo no cercadinho no canto da sala.

\- Thierry já sabe sentar sem muita ajuda, mas Nicolas ainda não tem muito interesse em nada além de desenhos animados e fazer o motorzinho. - Louis disse, procurando onde ele havia deixado seu celular cair.

\- Eu vou tomar banho e... Conhecer melhor meus filhos. _Filhos_. São dois. - Harry sorriu, seus olhos ainda marejados. - Você vai me contar tudo, não vai Lou? Desde como foi o gravido mais lindo até virar o pai mais lindo? Eu senti muito sua falta.

\- Podemos pedir alguma coisa e sentar aqui, você pode conhecer Nicolas e eu vou avisar à Anne que o filho dela chegou antes sem avisar para ninguém.

\- Nós também não sabíamos que seríamos liberados antes, foi surpresa para todos.

\- E Liam? Como está? Aposto que ele e Zayn já devem estar no décimo round. - Louis riu, mandando uma mensagem para Niall com " _NANSJDNEJDKDJSNSIXNAJSJXJSJEIENDJD_ ".

\- Acho que Liam ainda deve estar tomando banho. - Harry colocou o filho de volta no balanço, mexendo nos elásticos para fazê-lo pular. - Você não sabe as medidas desesperadas que nós fazíamos para conseguir tomar banho direito depois de um dia inteiro suando nessa roupa escaldante.

\- Pode deixar ele ai e ir tomar banho amor, Thee adora esse balanço. - Louis murmurou, suspirando quando Harry o puxou para um beijo devagar, demorado. - Eu estou tão feliz que você esteja em casa, inteiro.

\- Eu ainda não estou acreditando que você não me disse serem gêmeos. - Tomlinson murmurou, se afastando do marido. - Essa foi a melhor surpresa que já tive na vida, baby. Não dá para acreditar.

Louis sorriu, ouvindo Thierry gritar algo inteligível por estar de volta à sua forma bebê canguru, pulando enquanto os pais tentavam se afastar.

\- Vai tomar banho. - Ele comandou, empurrando Harry pelo corredor antes que não conseguisse mais largá-lo.

\- Eu te amo. - O soldado sorriu, dando um último selinho em Louis antes de ir tomar banho enquanto o esposo ia tirar todas as fardas e roupas sujas de sua mochila.


	3. We'll be alright

* * *

** Harry **

Harry abriu a porta de seu quarto quase como se esperasse um monstro atacá-lo, entrando ainda com lágrimas nos olhos e sinceramente essa última semana ele já chorou tanto que seria difícil convencer as pessoas de que é fuzileiro se elas soubessem.

Ele passou os dedos pela cama e seu edredom novo de cor vermelha e as capas do travesseiros brancas, as mesmas fotos suas e de Louis ainda estavam na mesa de cabeceira, a diferença é que ao lado agora tem uma foto dos gêmeos parecendo com apenas alguns dias de vida, dormindo pertinho um do outro.

Harry achou uma toalha, passou alguns minutos se olhando no espelho do banheiro totalmente nu, observando suas marcas e cicatrizes, algumas ainda fortes e não dando sinais de que iriam sumir nunca.

Ele pegou o bloquinho que Louis sempre deixa dentro do armário para grudar as notas no espelho e não esquecer, escrevendo "creme cicatrizante" e grudando ali ao lado antes de entrar debaixo do spray, começando uma espécie de ritual.

Harry só não coloca "chuveiro" em número um no seu ranking de coisas que ele sente mais saudades porque Louis já ocupa esse posto, mas sensação de conseguir ensaboar todos os cantos de seu corpo sem preocupação ou pressa é maravilhosa.

Ele não sente orgulho de dizer que a espuma saiu de uma cor nojenta, mas continuou a esfregar a esponja por suas pernas e pés principalmente, os dedos e unhas roxas de tanto tempo usando as botas de combate, não conseguindo nem se importar com a água batendo gelada combinando com o ar frio de dezembro quando sua memória ainda estava fresca por passar o que pareceram décadas debaixo de um sol impiedoso com roupas e armamentos pesados.

Ao terminar Harry vestiu as roupas mais folgadas que conseguiu achar, uma calça de pijamas da Adidas e camiseta surrada, quase não lembrando da sensação de se sentir _leve_ antes de se secar com a toalha. Ele saiu do quarto em silêncio, ouvindo Louis falar com alguém provavelmente no telefone porém desviando o percurso até a sala e entrando na porta ao lado, o quarto dos gêmeos.

Harry jura que é fuzileiro, mas está chorando de novo.

O quarto é divido para cada gêmeo de um lado e tematizado com a floresta do Winnie the Pooh. Os dois berços são pretos de cercado alto, as paredes pintadas de um laranja suave, um guarda-roupas pequeno de um lado era totalmente coberto por um adesivo do Pooh e o outro no lado oposto tinha Eeyore, Ió, que é o personagem favorito de Harry. No meio um grande tapete azul com bolinhas laranjas e brinquedos espalhados em cima, uma cadeira de balanço preta perto da janela.

Por todos os lados do quarto estavam grudados adesivos montando a floresta do desenho juntamente com prateleiras cheias dos ursinhos, um grande adesivo de árvore que ia do chão até o teto havia uma pequena régua ao lado para medir os tamanhos dos bebês, sem nenhuma marcação ainda. Era como se ele pudesse ouvir sua conversa com Louis novamente no dia em que eles conversaram sobre querer o tema, independente do sexo, como a turma do Pooh.

Harry se sente ruim por não ter ajudado em nada, por não saber quem pintou as paredes, por não ter estado aqui para ajudar escolher os berços e comprar os brinquedos, mas seus pensamentos depressivos foram logo cortados por Louis batendo gentilmente na porta com um dos gêmeos no colo e um sorriso gigante, olhos vermelhos denunciando ele também ter chorado.

\- Falta você dizer oi para o papai. - Louis murmurou, Harry finalmente vendo a cor dos olhinhos do filho menor e sonolento, um verde similar ao do irmão porém mais claro assim como os cabelos também são. Eles são tão lindos e pequeninos, isso parece fazer o coração de Harry apertar. - Acho que ele está com medo da gente, Nico.

Tomlinson se aproximou e entregou o bebê, avisando que iria buscar Thierry antes de sair do quarto e deixar Harry tentando segurar Nicolas direito, achar uma posição certa enquanto rezava para ele não estranhar.

Nicolas não achou ruim os grandes e quentes braços do papai, mas seus olhos eram grandes e alarmados, só relaxando ao ouvir Harry começar murmurar baixinho tentando ganhar sua confiança.

\- Você e seu irmão são os bebês mais lindos do mundo, papai ama tanto. - Ele sussurrou, tocando seu longo dedo na bochecha e bem abaixo dos olhos de Nicolas que instantaneamente os fechou, ainda caindo de sono. - Desculpa por demorar tanto, meu amor...

Ele balançou um pouquinho até Nicolas estar piscando lentamente, com dificuldade para manter os olhos abertos e focados no rosto do pai.

\- Não o deixe dormir H, senão à noite será você quem não fechará os olhos. - Louis avisou ao chegar com Thierry, sentando no chão e pegando um brinquedo barulhento que despertou Nicolas e sua curiosidade.

Harry jura que não tem cena mais adorável do que essa guardada em sua mente, os filhos brincando e Louis com uma mão firme nas costas de Nicolas para ele não tombar para trás ou para os lados.

Eles começaram a conversar sobre a gravidez, os sete meses com Harry ausente que Louis tivera que aguentar uma barriga imensa e dois bebês inquietos dentro, falou sobre como Niall deveria virar massagista e a forma como Anne e Jay foram verdadeiros anjos ajudando com o enxoval e as dores de tudo, até nas unhas. Zayn só viera ajudar depois dos bebês nascerem, até então ele parecia a outra grávida, resolvendo prestar somente em casos de emergência quando Louis ligava de madrugada chorando com saudades do marido e querendo comer sorvete. Especificadamente sorvete de torta italiana que só vendem no mercado à vinte minutos do apartamento de Liam e Zayn. Ele tivera uma gravidez ótima.

Então Louis falou de como os bebês estão se desenvolvendo rápido. Thierry é inquieto e animado, Nicolas é animado mas ainda prefere ficar quietinho assistindo as cores infinitas de A casa do Mickey Mouse ou Bob o Construtor. Eles gostam de tomar banho, mas ambos choram quando são tirados da banheira e Louis sempre tem que dar banho em um depois no outro, o que resulta em uma sinfonia de choros depois.

Thierry adorou o papai e seu corpo ótimo para escalação, subindo em suas pernas, rolando por sua barriga e passando os dedos curiosos pela cabeça de Harry, estremecendo e dando risadinhas enquanto Louis beijava e pressionava os lábios em uma falsa mordida nos pés de Nicolas que dava risadas altas e lindas. Harry está completamente apaixonado pelos dois.

A tarde passou rápido demais dentro do quarto dos bebês, quando Tomlinson deu por si o sol já estava se pondo e os garotos mandaram mensagem para Louis avisando que estavam vindo mais tarde.

\- Eles vão dormir agora, mas acordarão mais tarde atrás de mamar e isso acontece todos os dias quase sempre no mesmo horário. - Louis sussurrou enquanto Nicolas adormecia facilmente em seu colo, sendo balançado devagar. - Thierry nem sempre precisa de colo para dormir, é só colocá-lo no berço e passar as mãos nas costas dele.

Harry fez isso, pondo o filho já quieto no berço e arqueando para passar a mão por suas costas, descendo por suas coxas cobertas pelo pijamas e sentindo as dobrinhas nas pernas grossas. Não demorou muito até ambos estarem dormindo e Louis ligou dois abajures antes de sair do quarto e deixar Harry babar mais um pouco seus filhos, verdadeiros anjinhos.

\- Vamos fazer o jantar juntos? Que nem aquela época da brilhantina que você usava leggings e eu adorava andar só de cuecas. - Harry indagou fazendo Louis rir, assentindo e procurando por algo nas dobras do sofá.

\- Época da brilhantina... Dois anos atrás?

\- Yup. - O maior respondeu e Louis balançou a cabeça, sorrindo.

\- Você ligou a babá eletrônica?

\- Não. - Harry fez biquinho, voltando até o quarto para procurar o aparelho e ligá-lo enquanto Louis procurava o outro, carregando com ele até a cozinha. - Então, o que vamos fazer chef?

\- Lasanha. Rápida e simples. - O esposo sorriu, lhe puxando para um beijo. - Obrigado por ajudar, eu sei que você deve estar exausto e-

\- Não estou. - Harry negou rapidamente, colocando a mão na curva das costas do menor. - Você quem deve estar. Cuidando de dois bebês sem ninguém para estar aqui sempre te ajudando...

\- Eles ainda não dão tanto trabalho assim, Harry. E agora você está aqui agora, então vamos aprender a dividir os trabalhos e ver os dois crescerem juntos. - Louis murmurou, mordiscando o queixo do marido. - Vai dar tudo certo.

Enquanto eles começavam o jantar Louis cantarolava baixinho e ouvia Harry falar sobre os amigos que fizera esse ano, alguns novatos que ele e Liam ajudaram treinar, nunca contando partes ruins além de como morria de calor e saudades de um chuveiro privado, nunca mencionando as perdas que eles tiveram, soldados com infecções ou doenças contagiosas mandados para sabe-se lá onde que talvez Harry nunca mais fosse ver na vida, outras vitimas baleadas e até o caso de Ricky que morreu de traumatismo por cair do caminhão. Harry não queria Louis pensando nessas coisas durante a noite, já basta ele.

Quando eles terminaram, Harry ajudou colocar pratos e talheres na mesa, olhando os bebês enquanto Louis ia tomar banho dizendo que era um verdadeiro alívio poder entrar debaixo do chuveiro sem estar todos os segundos preparado para correr se necessário, ouvidos atentos na babá.

Niall foi o primeiro a chegar, abraçando por décadas Harry e quase fazendo o soldado chorar novamente antes de ver Zayn correr pelo corredor e se jogar em seus braços, Liam puxando Niall para um abraço apertado também.

É um pouco diferente para os garotos a sensação de saber que alguém está longe da sensação de saber que alguém está longe e no meio de uma guerra então esse momento é extremamente delicado. Harry sempre achou que viver dentro e fora dos campos tem os mesmos riscos, assim como você pode levar um tiro em um campo, também pode morrer por algum acidente fora deles, sua visão de estar longe é dolorosa de qualquer forma, mas ele entende os amigos.

Louis foi mostrar os gêmeos para Liam quando Anne chegou e passou quase quinze minutos chorando e agradecendo por tudo estar bem com seu caçula, agarrando Harry e só deixando-o se afastar quando Jay chegou, também pulando assim que a porta abriu para abraça-lo.

O jantar foi adorável. Harry e Liam contaram algumas experiências engraçadas nos dias em que ficavam nos acampamentos e Anne fazia questão de falar todas as vergonhas possíveis que Louis passou durante da gravidez, contando que ele chegou ameaçar a pobre enfermeira de morte ao sentir as contrações aumentarem no dia do parto.

Foi realmente uma noite ótima, mas eles resolveram encerrar cedo pois Liam e Harry depois de um tempo estavam quase desmaiando sobre a mesa, Zayn quase teve que arrastar o namorado para fora e Harry não tem muita certeza de como fora parar na cama.

Tudo estava tão quentinho, quietinho e aconchegante, o cheiro de bebê e do esposo rodando por todos os lados e suas pálpebras tão pesadas, a voz de Louis pedindo para ele descansar e dando uma risadinha leve, mais aconchego e...


	4. No one can hurt you now

* * *

** Louis **

Louis não sabe dizer de que horas se tratavam quando acordou com um choro baixinho, mas não eram seus gêmeos e sim Harry.

Ele sentou rapidamente, ligando a luz do abajur na mesa de cabeceira e se aproximando do marido que ainda dormia, choramingando e tremendo sob o edredom.

Louis já leu sobre isso, além de ter certeza que é uma reação normal para qualquer pessoa que tenha se envolvido com coisas relacionadas à guerra, principalmente fuzileiros que sempre vão na linha de frente, à mostra.

\- Harry. Amor. Hey meu amor, acorda, isso é só um pesadelo. H, só um pesadelo, você está em casa, está à salvo comigo. - Louis tentou acordá-lo devagar, beijando e tocando seu rosto. - Vamos lá, acorde.

Aos poucos Harry foi despertando e parando de chorar, começando a ofegar e tremer menos enquanto olhava assustado em volta, se dando conta de onde e com quem está enquanto Louis permanecia grudado à ele, sussurrando contra sua pele.

\- Está tudo bem, você está bem. Eu te amo, eu te amo muito, estou bem aqui. Você está em casa. - Louis murmurou, limpando os olhos do marido que assentiu tentando parar de ofegar, não conseguindo falar. - Ok?

Harry assentiu de novo, colocando a mão no coração e respirando fundo enquanto Louis levantava devagar, tendo cuidado para não tropeçar.

\- Eu vou fazer chá para você, yeh? Respire fundo. - Tomlinson murmurou, esperando o maior concordar antes de sair do quarto e passar rapidamente para ver os bebês.

Ele colocou água para ferver e sentou em uma cadeira, suspirando ao pensar que talvez fosse precisar levar Harry em algum psicólogo disponibilizado pelo governo para ex soldados e militares, mesmo que não fosse nada preocupante ou grave sempre é bom conversar com alguém que entende do assunto e Louis não quer ver o marido atormentado para sempre com as cenas que viu.

Harry chegou algum tempo depois na cozinha, sentando e puxando Louis para seu colo enquanto o menor permanecia quieto, sentindo o coração desacelerar aos poucos contra seu braço.

\- Liam virou amigo de um cara chamado Leo no ano passado, e eu achava ele um otário mas nós acabamos nos entendendo depois de precisar viver sempre perto. Leo morreu baleado e eu nem sei se foi perdida ou direcionada à ele. Estava uma confusão, barulho por todos os lados, poeira alta e gente gritando, eu queria vigiar e ao mesmo tempo tirar uma mulher dali de perto, quando tudo já havia "passado" eu fiquei desesperado procurando por Liam e achei ele chorando em cima de Leo. - Harry murmurou, talvez ele tivesse revivido a cena no sonho, explicando seu choro e corpo trêmulo. - Queriam nos culpar por não ter dado cobertura.

\- Harry... - Sem saber o que fazer Louis aproximou o marido e enlaçou os braços em seu corpo, permanecendo daquele jeito por alguns momentos. - Eu sinto muito.

\- Acho que é difícil ver qualquer pessoa morrer, você fica pensando na família dela, nos filhos, no que ela deixou para trás. - Harry murmurou, finalmente deixando Louis saber detalhes além de noites de futebol ou raros momentos felizes naqueles acampamentos. - Desde que eu te conheci, morrer virou meu maior medo. Soa estranho eu dizer que antes tudo o que me preocupava era levar um tiro e não poder continuar protegendo Liam, mas é verdade. E esse ano eu parecia mergulhado todas as horas em puro medo, medo de morrer e dei-

Harry não conseguiu continuar antes de cair novamente no choro e Louis permaneceu com ele pressionado firmemente contra seu coração, a pulsação acelerada soava forte em seus ouvidos.

\- Você está em casa, amor. Está tudo bem agora, está à salvo, seus bebês são saudáveis e Liam está perfeito roncando na casa dele com Zee. - Louis disse beijando seus olhos marejados. - Eu te amo.

\- Eu t-também te amo. - Harry assentiu, abrindo os olhos depois de alguns segundos.

Aos poucos ele parou de chorar, os soluços ficando mais baixos e o coração voltando ao ritmo normal. Louis puxou seus lábios para um beijo e Harry pôs as grandes mãos em ambos os lados de sua cintura, beijando-o de volta.

Eles se beijaram pelo que pareceram horas, um ano sem se tocar dissolvendo em línguas empurrando ávidas uma contra a outra, Louis puxando a camiseta do marido para fora de seu tronco, jogando-a no chão.

Harry segurou sua bunda e o levantou com facilidade, tendo cuidado para não fazer barulho ao caminhar pelo corredor com o marido deixando marcas de chupões grandes em seu pescoço, sentindo o pomo de adão se mover sob seus lábios enquanto apertava com força os braços enormes do maior.

Ele foi jogado na cama com certa força, mas não teve tempo nem de abrir os olhos antes de Harry estar por cima, tirando sua camiseta e encaixando uma perna em cada lado do quadril de Louis, o olhando atentamente.

Harry em tempo recorde tirou as boxers do marido, se movimentando para baixo até conseguir passar o tecido pelos pés do menor que corava e sentia o calor tomar conta de seu corpo.

Enquanto beijava cada centímetro da barriga de Louis, Harry o masturbava com movimentos vagos e a mão frouxa, seus lábios tão cuidadosos que ainda parecia estar esperando ter um bebê ali dentro, chupando abaixo de seu umbigo e lambendo a cabeça de seu pau devagar, Louis chegava a tremer com a quantidade de tempo sem ter o marido lhe tocando desta forma. De qualquer forma, na verdade.

Ele não queria gozar rápido demais, não quando poderia ter Harry dessa forma por mais algum tempo então firmemente Louis o afastou e jogou seu corpo na cama, retirando o resto das roupas do maior e deitando em cima de seu corpo ao estarem ambos nus.

Louis fechou os olhos com força, sorrindo quase possuído ao movimentar os quadris e sentir o pênis escorregar contra o do marido, voltando a beijá-lo e morder seus lábios enquanto Harry abafava os gemidos contra seu rosto ou sua garganta.

Louis então se afastou e desceu até o meio das longas pernas, mordiscando e chupando qualquer pedaço que ficasse defronte aos seus lábios antes de colocar a glande do pênis de Harry em sua boca, chupando-a enquanto a mão movia contra o resto do membro.

Ele sentia as pernas do esposo tremerem e espasmarem sob seus dedos, mas continuava com eles cravados para impedir Harry de foder sua boca enquanto provocava e descia lentamente demais pela extensão, batendo a cabeça do membro contra seus lábios ou somente circulando a língua no local, assistindo Harry ficar louco e com uma expressão quase perigosa.

Quando ele perdeu a paciência, Louis quase tivera que segurar uma risada ao ser jogado de volta na cama, os olhos de Harry vasculhando os arredores até o menor avisar onde estava o tubo de lubrificante novo comprado uma semana atrás quando Louis estava quase para morrer somente pensando no marido de volta em casa. 

Fora algo parecido com décadas se adaptando a queimação gostosa dos dedos do marido em sua entrada, a dor misturando com um ano de frustração sexual e sua mão masturbando o pênis grande que estaria dentro de si em alguns momentos. Quando fora a vez de Louis perder a paciência, ele empurrou Harry na cama e alinhara a entrara com a glande do marido, sentando praticamente de uma vez e assistindo os olhos do homem rolarem para trás, uma palma grande e quente acertando sua coxa quase fazendo-o gozar.

Ele não se moveu por um minuto, ofegando e assistindo Harry praticamente tomar seu corpo, os olhos brilhando em uma espécie de adoração para os quadris do marido, sua barriga, seus ombros, seus braços e as coxas principalmente, não sabendo no que fixar quando Louis começou a se mover e foder a própria entrada.

Tomlinson ficou cansado rápido, perdendo o ritmo tão perto do orgasmo e grunhindo com raiva ao continuar rebolando em círculos no pau do marido, as mãos suadas tirando o cabelo do rosto para continuar assistindo Harry parecer estar caminhando para outra dimensão, as pupilas pequenas quase não dando para ver a cor verde.

Harry então se moveu e rapidamente virou Louis, colocando-o de joelhos cravados na cama com as mãos segurando a cabeceira, entrando facilmente de volta e fazendo a visão de Louis escurecer.

A única coisa que impediu o menor de gritar um palavrão foi a palma do marido contra sua boca, a outra mão de Harry agarrou sua cintura com força e o puxou para trás enquanto movia os quadris para frente com precisão, Louis conseguiu sentir lágrimas molharem sua bochecha ao fechar os olhos sentindo o pênis do marido tocar incessantemente sua próstata, tudo que sua mente processava é " _mais forte, não pare, não pare, com mais força_ " até seu corpo inteiro estremecer com brutalidade e ele gozar.

Suas costas arquearam enquanto ele ainda mergulhava no orgasmo, seus quadris encontrando os de Harry em movimentos descontrolados ouvindo o marido gemer e puxar seu corpo para trás, até Harry sair de dentro rápido e começar a quase choramingar palavras inteligíveis enquanto gozava, a mão masturbando o pênis com força enquanto Louis sentia o líquido quente atingir sua bunda e escorregar um pouco até suas coxas.

Quando eles caíram na cama novamente, Harry abraçou Louis por trás, seu coração martelando contra as costas de Tomlinson que ainda tentava descobrir se tudo isso estava sendo real.

Ele não sabe que horas adormeceu depois que Harry levantou para molhar uma das camisetas na pia do banheiro e limpar toda porra que havia jorrado em sua pele, mas primeiro esperou ter certeza que seu soldado estava dormindo direitinho antes de fechar os olhos.


	5. Come morning light

* * *

** Harry **

Harry acordou extremamente cedo com um choro ecoando o quarto pela babá eletrônica e Louis até grunhiu fazendo menção de levantar ao afastar-se dos braços do marido, mas ele impediu.

Nicolas estava chorando provavelmente com fome e Thierry também já havia acordado, mas continuava calado olhando sonolento para os lados.

Primeiro ele fez o menor parar de chorar, balançando-o devagar em seus braços e colocando a chupeta entre seus dedos para Nicolas levar sozinho até a boca, encaixando o filho em seu peitoral e pescoço. Depois ele conseguiu pegar Thierry, deitando seu pequeno corpo sonolento no outro braço e andando até a cozinha.

Havia somente uma cadeirinha e Harry se perguntou quem deveria sentar, qual dos dois choraria menos. Ele decidiu colocar Nicolas que agora está com uma chupeta, sorrindo satisfeito consigo mesmo quando o pequeno ficou em silêncio sugando o objeto antes de ir até a sala pegar a pequena almofada de um dos balanços para colocar na cadeirinha caso Nico caísse de sono novamente.

Thierry deitou a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto Harry rodava a cozinha para pegar as mamadeiras que Louis deixara prontas na geladeira para amornar na água, tentando não fazer barulho com as panelas e as portas enquanto ficava de olho em Nicolas metade observando e outra morta de sono na cadeirinha.

O sol estava subindo preguiçosamente, clareando a cozinha e os olhos dos gêmeos aos poucos, assim como seus cabelos castanhos. Já faz um tempo desde que Harry tem vontade de ver o dia amanhecer ao invés de rezar para a noite ser mais longa, agora aqui está ele absorvendo a luz solar matinal, um sorriso não conseguindo ficar longe de seu rosto.

Ele não é burro então provou o leite antes de dar para Thierry primeiro, vendo ele revirar os olhos de sono enquanto sugava o bico da mamadeira, Harry queria chorar porque estava sinceramente difícil cravar em sua cabeça que esses bebês são seus filhos. _Filhos_.

Tomlinson queria ter um celular para gravar o momento que Nicolas estava quase cansando da batalha, a cabeça tombando lentamente para frente e os olhinhos fechando, mas ele não tem o coração de pedra e usou seus grandes braços para segurar os dois, erguendo a mamadeira para Nicolas e tentando inclinar mais a de Thierry para ele não ficar sugando ar.

Harry tem vontade de chorar lembrando que esse mesmo dia uma semana atrás ele estava suando em um treinamento, só conseguindo pensar na hora que iria ver o marido e novo bebê. É quase irreal estar em casa um dia antes do esperado e com um par de pequenos príncipes, dois pares de bochechonas e dedinhos finos, meias do homem aranha e winnie the pooh espalhadas pela casa, Louis dormindo provavelmente todo jogado na cama.

Quando ambos terminaram o leite, Harry fez seu melhor atletismo de todos os anos ao pôr as mamadeiras na pia e erguer os dois para seu ombro, tendo cuidado com os corpos moles e sonolentos ao esperar que os filhos arrotassem. Ele não faz ideia de como Louis conseguia, provavelmente primeiro alimentava um e depois o outro, mas Harry até que se saiu bem para a primeira vez e se não estivesse com as mãos cheias ele daria tapinhas nos próprios ombros.

Uma hora depois e Louis ainda não dera nem sinal, Harry fez seu melhor para não acordá-lo enquanto fazia Thierry de avião, assoprava a barriga cheia de dobrinhas de Nico para fazê-lo dar risadas com cócegas e genuinamente brincava com os dois porque tinha alguns brinquedos muito interessantes.

Então chegou a parte que Harry jura que o deixou surpreso. A primeira troca de fraldas. Detalhe é que os dois pareceram sincronizar até isso então ele teve certas _dificuldades_.

No banheiro do corredor, que é maior do que o de seu quarto, ficava a banheira embaixo do tampo do trocador. Harry colocou água para esquentar, se perguntou novamente sobre quem iria primeiro e resolveu que seria Nicolas pois ele se distraí mais fácil e deixará o papai dar banho no irmão depois.

Existiam alguns lugares que Harry havia ido em determinadas partes do mundo que não cheiravam bem, mas nada se compara à isso. Ele jura que seus olhos chegaram a lacrimejar ao tirar a fralda de Thierry.

\- Meu filho, como pode isso? - Ele engasgou, tentando não ter que respirar muito enquanto dava seu jeito para segurar Thierry e a agua morna perto do ralo, assistindo o filho chutar as perninhas feliz, não compartilhando as dores. - Você só toma leite!

Nicolas também chutava as pernas dentro do carrinho na porta no banheiro, os bracinhos esticados tentando pegar os brinquedos erguidos e a voz falando palavras desconhecidas denunciavam ele não estar se importando com o cheiro assim como o irmão.

Harry foi rápido ao voltar para a banheira e terminar o banho de Thierry, tirando os restos de pomada das suas dobrinhas nos braços e nas pernas, secando-o com agilidade ao tirá-lo da água morna e colocá-lo em roupas quentes, lembrando que havia esquecido Nicolas no carrinho no corredor quando ouviu seu choro ecoar o local, sentando Thierry no berço e o cercando de mordedores e brinquedos macios, checando se não havia algo perigoso aos arredores.

Louis ainda não havia acordado, ou muito provavelmente sim e só ignorou sabendo que Harry daria conta. De qualquer forma ele acalmou seu caçulinha, trocou a água da banheira enquanto repetia o processo e percebia que são gêmeos até nos odores, se dando tapinhas no ombro mentalmente quando terminou e secou Nicolas também, quase correndo de volta para o quarto.

Quando os dois estavam limpos novamente, Harry os colocou juntos em um berço e foi até o banheiro limpá-lo, escorrendo a água da banheira e secando o trocador antes de afastar de volta para o canto do banheiro, guardando os produtos de novamente no armário. Ele dá para si mesmo um sete e meio como pontuação.

Louis acordou com um bom humor que Harry nunca tinha visto nele antes do meio dia, mas é óbvio que a paternidade mudou seus antigos hábitos e horários, agora provavelmente os dois estão acostumados à acordar cedo considerando que Harry no exército via todos os dias o sol nascer, depois de um tempo ele só esqueceu que costumava acordar tarde.

De Louis ele recebeu um dois em meio, pontos descontados por ter esquecido Nicolas no corredor e dado banho neles tão cedo em um mês frio de dezembro mesmo com a água esquentada, ele deveria ter limpado os dois somente com lenços úmidos que estão literalmente espalhados por toda casa.

\- Dois e meio pelo entusiasmo e boa intenção. - Louis riu, beijando o marido enquanto ia fazer seu chá, Harry fazendo biquinho enquanto checava se nenhum dos dois está com frio ainda. - Apesar de você quase ter congelado os pezinhos deles.

\- Não se esqueça de encher as mamadeiras de novo, yeh? - Harry lembrou, sabendo que isso provavelmente deve ser rotina nova para Louis e não querendo que ele esqueça.

\- Ok. Hey H, você pode pôr Thee no balanço, só não esquece de colocar a almofada embaixo para ele não tocar direto no piso. - Louis murmurou, parecendo ainda estar aos poucos acordando. - Nico quem adora um colo.

\- Papai também adora segurar ele. - Harry sorriu, fazendo cócegas no pescoço de Nicolas que arqueou a cabeça e deu risadinhas, tentando afastar o rosto do pai.

Thierry parecia não cansar de balançar as pernas, abrindo um sorrisão assim que deu impulso no chão e conseguiu se balançar um pouco. Nicolas não queria saber disso e sim conversar " _adadada_ " enquanto Louis informava qual episódio das gravações o marido deveria colocar.

Niall chegou meia hora depois, Louis estava terminando o café enquanto Harry realmente se perdia assistindo Bob o Construtor, ele havia parado somente para ver como é mesmo bem colorido e acabou não levantando mais, apoiando Nicolas em seu corpo enquanto Thierry assistia ainda se balançando vagarosamente.

\- Esse episódio é legal, Tomlinson? - Niall riu, chamando só a atenção dele pois os gêmeos permaneceram atentos à tela.

\- Muito. - Harry sorriu, se movendo para deitar Nicolas no carrinho e subindo o encosto até permiti-lo continuar vendo a TV, fazendo o mesmo com Thierry. - Tudo bem, cara?

\- Tudo ótimo. Pelo visto você também. - Niall deu um sorriso safado, fixando os olhos nos chupões provavelmente colorindo o pescoço de Harry que havia esquecido ter ganhado. - Noite radical?

\- Eu cai da janela e fui arranhado lá embaixo por gatos, óbvio. Nada que você esteja imaginando, Nialler. - Harry brincou, fazendo o amigo gargalhar.

\- Se você reclamar de meus waffles hoje, Horan, eu vou te matar sufocado com algum mordedor goela abaixo. - Louis ameaçou ao colocar um waffle no prato em frente à Niall e outro para o marido. - Isso serve para você também, Edward Tomlinson.

\- Sim, senhor.

Enquanto os três comiam conversando baixo para ouvir caso algum gêmeo chorasse, o telefone começou a tocar alto na sala e Louis já levantaria para atender, mas Harry gesticulou que ele ficasse quieto e correu para o fazê-lo.

\- Alô?

_"Aqui é sargento Hastings, eu gostaria de saber se este telefone é da casa do soldado Harry Tomlinson?"_

\- Sim senhor, sou eu. Como vai? - Harry cumprimentou, segurando a quase instantânea saudação e apertando o telefone contra a orelha.

_"Soldado! Eu vou ótimo, e você? Como é estar de volta em casa?"_

\- É maravilhoso, senhor. Nunca estive mais feliz na vida. - Harry sorriu, tendo plena certeza de que a notícia sobre ele ser pai não havia chegado ao conhecimento do sargento. Ele também não acha necessário falar, afinal os dois não são amigos.

_"Bom, eu não quero prolongar a ligação então irei logo dar convite, o mesmo que acabei de fazer ao soldado Payne, Greene, William e Devine."_

\- Do que esse convite se trata, senhor?

_"Vir à um jantar aqui em casa. Nos tornamos colegas e não tivemos uma despedida apropriada, eu sei que talvez nenhum de vocês volte para o campo então vamos fazer uma despedida de verdade, huh? Traga seu marido, quem quiser, será uma honra para minha esposa e eu."_

Por essa Harry não espera...

\- Uma despedida, senhor?

_"Isso, jovem! Eu passarei meu endereço e detalhes por e-mail."_

\- T-tudo bem sargento, muito obrigado pelo convite, a honra é toda minha. Nossa. - _Minha nossa_. Harry murmurou tentando imaginar como Liam deve estar no momento, sendo o grande puxa saco que ele é.

_"Até mais, Tomlinson. Eu ficarei no aguardo!"_

\- Até mais ver, senhor.

Assim que Harry teve certeza que a chamada estava encerrada, ligou para o amigo que já atendeu gritando " _PUTAQUEPARIUOOEOEOEOAOEO_ "


	6. You and I'll be safe & sound

* * *

** Louis **

Harry ainda estava ao telefone quando Louis voltou na sala para checar o que estava acontecendo, ambos gêmeos assistindo TV do carrinho, distraídos.

\- Eu vou avisar Louis. Claro, Lee, não acho que seria problema... Yup! Até mais.

\- O que houve? - Louis indagou, tirando uma fralda de pano do chão enquanto Harry sorria e balançava a cabeça.

\- Sargento Hastings nos convidou para um jantar. - Ele respondeu, passando dedos na bochecha e em suas covinhas para tentar parar de sorrir.

\- Sargento? O que ele quer com um jantar?

\- Parece que será um espécie de despedida oficial já que nenhum de nós voltará para o campo... Liam também irá com Zayn. - Harry avisou, voltando para a cozinha enquanto Louis baixava o volume da televisão que o marido havia colocado alto demais.

Niall tentava comer um pedaço dos waffles de Harry quando Louis sentou ao seu lado novamente, olhando sério para o maior enquanto mexia no próprio prato.

\- Acho que nós precisamos procurar ajuda sobre seu problema de audição, H. Só vem piorando desde os últimos anos, talvez ainda dê para usar um aparelho e melhorar já que você vai parar. - Louis murmurou, não querendo falar sobre o problema dos pesadelos na frente de Niall. - Você colocou a televisão muito alta, isso pode nos prejudicar então, por favor?

\- Tudo bem, amor. - Ele disse facilmente, sorrindo de bom humor para Louis que respirou fundo e aliviado, achando que teria que brigar até segundos atrás.

\- Tudo bem...

\- Bem... - Harry riu, olhos fixos nos azuis do esposo que sorriu de volta, esticando o braço na mesa para afundar a ponta de seu dedo em uma das covinhas.

\- Vou vomitar. - Niall grunhiu, acabando com o momento e levantando da mesa fingindo estar passando mal enquanto se arrastava para a sala. - Ai que nojo! Socorro, Coisa 1 e 2, os pais de vocês estão impossíveis hoje!

Harry deu uma gargalhada com o apelido e Louis revirou os olhos, sabendo que mesmo depois de cinco meses e diferenças claras Niall ainda tem dificuldade de dizer qual é Thierry e qual é Nico. Ele é uma verdadeira anta.

\- Hey, H. Você quer falar sobre o que aconteceu à noite? O pesadelo... - Louis murmurou, baixo o suficiente para só o esposo ouvir. - Eu acho que nós deveríamos procurar ajuda para isso também, sabe? Só conversar com alguém especializado? Ele pode te ajudar com essas imagens e com os pensamentos que eu sei que você tem.

\- Pensamentos que você sabe que eu tenho? - Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhar quase desafiador.

\- Desde que eu te conheci você tem uma tendência à ser pessimista demais, H. Você começou a se assustar com barulhos altos, não gosta de sair se não for muito necessário e agora pesadelos... Por favor, amor. - Louis sussurrou, entrelaçando seus dedos e olhando suplicante para o marido. - Isso pode melhorar.

Harry não respondeu, mas assentiu lentamente e por hora isso foi suficiente para Louis.

**x**

Na noite do dia seguinte Jay aceitou passar a noite na casa do casal para olhar Nicolas e Thierry enquanto eles iam jantar na casa do tal Sargento.

Louis estava nervoso, passou o caminho todo calado ao lado de Zayn que também estava tenso, provavelmente tendo os mesmos pensamentos que ele, porém Liam e Harry pareciam ainda no topo do mundo.

Ele havia conversado com o marido, havia entendido que desde quando eles entraram para a infantaria o Sargento Hastings era alguém que ambos praticamente idolatravam então jantar na casa dele é uma conquista pessoal de Harry e ele entende.

O homem mora em um bairro nobre da cidade, Zayn até deixou um suspiro irritado escapar por seus lábios ao pararem na frente da casa dele, enorme, linda e... Urgh.

Harry segurou sua mão, beijou a ponta de seu nariz e estava tentando morder seu queixo quando alguém abriu os portões e Liam entrelaçou o braço ao de Zayn enquanto entrava.

\- Meninos! Que bom ver vocês, venham, venham até aqui! - O homem que Louis supôs ser o Sargento chamou, todos estavam sentados em volta de uma linda mesa decorada e cheia, cadeiras largas de madeira espalhadas em volta e o jardim todo era adorável, assim como a mulher ao lado do Sargento, provavelmente sua esposa.

Enquanto Liam apresentava Zayn ao Sargento e Olivia, sua esposa, Harry e Louis cumprimentaram os garotos em volta à mesa, a maioria Louis já conhece assim como suas esposas, principalmente a mulher de Gean que ele vira a última vez também grávida, ano passado.

\- Harry, jovem, como você tem estado? Eu soube hoje que agora você é papai, meus parabéns! - Hastings sorriu, abraçando Harry que segurou a cintura de Louis assim que afastara do aperto, covinhas pintando seu rosto com toda força.

\- Obrigado, senhor. Este é meu marido. - Harry corou, Louis até guardou na memória uma nota para provocá-lo sobre isto depois.

\- Antony Hastings II, adorável conhecê-lo. - O homem disse parecendo extremamente orgulhoso de seu nome e Louis segurou a vontade de gargalhar, aceitando seu aperto de mão.

\- Louis Edward Tomlinson, senhor. - Ele também é _extremamente_ orgulhoso do seu, acredite. - Satisfação conhece-la, dona Olivia, sua casa é linda.

\- Oh, Louis, muito obrigada. Você é lindo, parabéns pelos bebês! - Ela sorriu, algo trezentas vezes mais genuíno do que o marido.

Eles sentaram e quinze minutos depois tudo o que se era ouvido é Hastings falando sobre suas conquistas. Louis mal chegou, mas já quer ir embora.

Olivia pareceu ver que ninguém aguentava mais seu marido e resolveu servir o jantar, fazendo-o calar a boca pelo menos para comer.

Quando Louis terminou, Harry virou para beijá-lo e esconder o rosto em seu pescoço, ninguém estava chamando atenção e dividiam-se em pequenas conversas ali ou aqui, Liam e Zayn ouviam Greene falar como foi conhecer seu bebê.

Hastings pediu a atenção novamente quase uma hora e meia depois, Harry tentava fazer um bom trabalho dizendo que a sobremesa está ótima enquanto o marido já havia desistido de comer a _coisa_ algumas eras atrás, discretamente conversando por mensagem com Jay para saber se está tudo bem em casa.

\- Então senhores, eu tenho uma proposta na verdade. - O homem disse e Louis olhou para cima com uma espécie de expressão assassina, sabendo que esse jantar todo sempre foi uma grande mentira. - Vocês são os meus melhores homens, acreditem, e seria lamentável perder todos de uma vez, então farei uma proposta.

\- Proposta? - Liam quase rosnou, fazendo até Louis estremecer.

\- Triplicar o salário de todos mesmo que por lei eu não possa fazer isso, mas ninguém precisa saber, não é? Triplico o salário de quem aceitar se realistar.

Louis não queria ficar ali. Louis queria puxar Harry, Liam e Zayn para o mais longe dali depois de jogar toda essa sobremesa péssima na cara deste homem.

Alguns responderam dizendo que iriam pensar ou já negando de cara enquanto Liam permanecia quieto ao lado de Zayn e Harry estava tão rígido que Louis sentia seus nervos ameaçando matá-lo.

\- Senhor, a proposta é adorável e eu fico muito honrado, mas não vou aceitar. - Harry disse levantando, fazendo uma saudação rígida para Hastings que não tinha expressão nenhuma. - Dona Olivia, muito obrigado pelo jantar, estava tudo maravilhoso. Tenham uma boa noite. Rapazes, boa sorte.

Louis praticamente deixou Harry puxá-lo pelo jardim até a entrada, assistindo Liam fazer uma saudação breve, agradecer e também segui-los com Zayn ao lado. Zayn chorava. Louis queria chorar.

E matar Harry à base de beijos.

Assim que eles estavam seguramente longe dos homens, Louis puxou Harry para um abraço forte, segurando seu porto seguro nos braços e afundando o rosto em seu peitoral, se permitindo chorar um pouco de alívio e felicidade. Ele não permitiria Harry voltar para a guerra nunca mais, não depois de já ter cumprido seu dever e agora ter duas vidas dependente deles esperando em casa.

Quando Liam puxou Harry para um abraço, só passando um braço forte por suas costas, Louis se perguntou o que estava passando pela cabeça dos dois, ganhando sua resposta alguns segundos depois com o marido fazendo uma careta.

\- Aquela sobremesa estava uma droga, hum?

**x**

Estava de madrugada quando Louis acordou sem ninguém ao seu lado, o quarto estranhamente silencioso e a cama gelada, sensação familiar demais para deixá-lo confortável. Ele não precisa mais sentir isso.

Se arrastando pelo corredor ele foi até a porta ao lado, lutando com as pálpebras pesadas enquanto levantava os pés o suficiente para não fazer barulho ao entrar no quarto dos filhos.

E lá estava Harry, dormindo sentado na cadeira de balanço com Thierry em um braço e Nicolas no outro, ambos com a chupeta na boca também adormecidos e grandes bochechas encostadas no braço do papai.

O sono dos três estava tão pesado que Harry não o sentiu tirando os dois devagar de seu colo para pôr de volta no berço, imaginando se os braços do marido não fossem tão grandes e os garotos tivessem espaço para rolar um pouco se Harry sentiria que eles estavam escorregando.

Louis segurou alguns segundos a chupeta entre os lábios pequenos de Nicolas, beijou seus dedinhos e arqueou para roçar a ponta de seu nariz nos cabelinhos ralos de Thierry em seguida, tentando não suspirar alto demais ao ir sentar no colo de Harry na cadeira, finalmente o acordando.

Ele esperou um minuto para Harry entender em qual universo está, depois praticamente afundou a cabeça no pescoço do marido que entrelaçou os longos dedos em seu cabelo, sorrindo contra a testa de Louis.

\- Hoje você ganha um três e meio porque levantou para fazê-los dormir de novo, mas não acordou quando eu os tirei dos seus braços. Três e meio pela falta de atenção. - Louis murmurou sonolento e Harry riu baixinho, assentindo e beijando sua pálpebras.

** Fim **


End file.
